As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional apparatus for moving a pickup of a disk player, one pair of guide bars 4 is installed in front of both sides of a spindle motor unit 3 which is provided with a turn table 2 for seating a disk 1. Further, a pickup 5 for regenerating signals of a disk 1 is installed on an upper part of the guide bars 4 and a pickup unit 6, holding the pickup 5 and having a rack gear 6a on a lateral side of the guide bars 4, is installed to undergo linear movement. Also, a pinion gear 7 is driven by a motor (not shown) and operated in mesh with the rack gear 6a on one side of the pickup unit 6.
In the above described conventional disk player, in order to regenerate signals recorded on the disk 1, the disk 1 is placed on the turn table 2 on top of the spindle motor unit 3 and then the motor drives the pinion gear 7.
As the pinion gear 7 is revolved by the motor, the pinion gear 7 meshes with the rack gear 6a, thereby linearly moving the pickup unit 6, which is guided by the guide bars 4, toward the spindle motor unit 3, so that the signals of the disk 1 are regenerated in response to the actuation of the turn table 2 and the pickup 5.
However, when the pickup unit 6 moves toward the spindle motor unit 3, it takes too much time to prepare the regeneration of the signals because only the pickup unit 6 can move unilaterally to the fixed spindle motor unit while the spindle motor unit cannot move at all.